Black Dossier
Not to be confused with The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier graphic novel. The Black Dossier is a file created by MI5 on the secret history of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in all its incarnations. The Dossier contains a collection of numerous texts with different authors and formats. History The Dossier was first compiled by Gerry O'Brien for Harold Wharton on the history of the League and their exploits. O'Brien also comments several times that he is doubtful of the validity of several of the members stories. The dossier was originally in the possession of the British Secret Service, until in 1958 Allan Quatermain and Mina Murray (who had by this time resigned from the league) stole it to find out how much MI5 knew about them. They took the book back with them to the Blazing World and giving it to Prospero. What happened with the dossier afterwards is unknown. Content *On the Descent of the Gods - An essay of the history of the metaphysical by Oliver Haddo. *Trump - An autobiographical back comic written by Orlando. *Faerie's Fortune's Founded - An incomplete play by William Shakespeare a legendary biographer, who chronicles Queen Gloriana I forming the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. *The New Adventures of Fanny Hill - An autobiographical sequel to Fanny Hill's first adventure, given to John Cleland. Chronicling the 18th Century Gulliver League. *A memoir by Campion Bond detailing the employment of Mina Murray and Captain Nemo to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. *Postcards of Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain and Orlando. Mina claims that Allan Quatermain dies in Africa. *A tale detailing the League battling their French counterparts Les Hommes Misterieux, "The Mystery Men" secretly orchestrated by the German League known as the Twilight Heroes. *A humorous account of Bertie Wooster encountering some rather eldrich fellows while he's helping the Mother of his friend Gussie do a spot of gardening. Also includes an appearance of the Second Murray Group, who are called to sort out the whole business. *A private letter by Mina admitting her desire to abandon the British Empire when it becomes apparent that the Big Brother socialists will rise. *A Government record of the British Empire trying to create a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, mimicking the Victorian League as much as possible. However, this League is an utter failure, disbanding on their failed first mission when the Iron Warrior explodes. *Sal Paradyse telling a story of Quatermain, Murray, Paradyse teaming up with Dean Moriarty to stop a descendent of Fu Manchu. *(Unincluded in all releases of the volume to date) a vinyl record of two songs that chronicles an adventure with Murray and Quatermain. *An irrelevant pornsec Tijuana Bible depicting Winston Smith having sex with a woman named Sexjane who gives him to the Thinkpol, who "cure" Smith, while the observer is given oral sex by Jane. *A final private letter from Harry Lime to Gerry O'Brien denying any involvment in the death of Harold Wharton, chronicling vague and unclear sightings of League members Murray and Quatermain being in America as superheroes and a ludicrous (though true) claim that Orlando has been transformed into a cat. Category:Objects